User blog:SpongeBot678/SpongeBot678 Reviews - "SpongeBob visits Discord"
When you're watching Malcolm in the Middle on Nick UK and barely anything is censored. Hello everyone, this is SpongeBot678, and welcome back to SpongeBot678 Reviews. Golf made another terrible episode, lets waste our day complaining about it. *'SpongeBob:' on the phone Hey Pat! I think we should try using the internet again! We had so much fun last time! Yes. *''faints explodes and the episode ends.'' You definitely had fun last time. *'SpongeBob:' There's an application called discord and I wanna check out a few servers about ME! Yaya. Said no cartoon character ever. If any cartoon character came to life, they would not want to check out servers about them, I don't need to explain why. *'Patrick:' I doubt there are any about me. Hey, maybe there's one about Squidward! picks up a rock and smashes it at Squidward's window. Poor Squidward. *'Patrick:' Yeah friend, I smashed it for ya. Hope you enjoy all the damages. Phil Swift: That's a Lotta Damage! *'Patrick:' Oh uh, spongebob Spongebob *'Squidward:' Ugh. growns Instead of seeing a sponge and a star, I'd rather be hanging out with the annoying orange and mr. banana man. BANANA MAN *'SpongeBob:' Patrick, there there. Chew it while itz hot! That's the best time to eat a KK. Itz, and what the hell is a KK? *'Squidward:' puzzled Wait, how did you get a discord account?! *'SpongeBob:' I stole it from someone. *'Squidward:' Who? *'SpongeBob:' A guy named Nintendo Bro 32 I think. I don't think anyone on SBFW would get the joke here. I don't either and I know who Nintendo is, it's not funny SpongeBob hacked his account. *DanzxvFan8275: Wait, WHO INVITED NINTENDO?! Would Dan even care? He's not admin on the server anymore. In fact he would probably be glad Nintendo joined. *DanzxvFan8275: Someone ban this troll. This isn't Dan at all. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: I'm not nintendo bro, silly. I'm SpongeBot. *SpongeBot678: Who? I don't think I've ever been like that when a troll claimed to be me. Wait why am I even here? I left that server ages ago, I only recently joined again just for memecaps. *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: I'm not Patrick lol. Lol *Alex.sapre: What? furiously Who gave nintendo the permanent invite?! Why hasn't Alex banned Nintendo yet?! *Golfpecks256: Ah Nintendo Bro. Long time no see, ready to say goodbye to this server? Well at least you got Golf right. *Spongebob456: Pretty sure users who are blocked on the wiki shouldn't be here tbh. Correct me if I'm wrong. This is not 456. *Alex.sapre: Then why is your username, Nintendo Bro 32? *Golfpecks256: And why does it say "HACKED" on it. Wait, you're saying they could see he was hacked the whole time? Then why did they not question him being hacked?! *DanzxvFan8275: Face it nintendo. Your excuses are horrible lol. This is not Dan! *Nintendo Bro 32 HACKED: [posts a video of himself (SpongeBob) saying the words: "Hi Discord" Wow! Great proof! Not like Nickelodeon make those stupid social media shorts or anything, and it could easily be from one of them. *Bluebunny507: like Mr. Krabs Eeeuuuuuugggggh! Run for your lives! *Golfpecks256: How the heck did red get here?! *~ RedBomb1#9772 has been sent to the brig by Golfpecks256 ~ >Bluebunny507 But… But… But… What the hell, how did Blue change his username two seconds before getting banned? *'Squidward:' No, it's probably because they're not monkeys you moron! We are monkeys though, have you heard of evolution? *'SpongeBob:' Okay, moving on. Next server on the list. The NatRox Server of Awesomeness. Yes! A nice calm respecting server, for a nice kind of sensitive sponge, this is perfect. Excellent choice SpongeBob. *'Patrick:' Wat? wat *'SpongeBob:' Well I better find out then! winks Why is he winking? *'SpongeBob:' I'm also changing my username to Mr. SB. Just stating the obvious. Wait, his last name is SquarePants. Shouldn't it be Mr. SP. I'm claiming both usernames after this. Just for memes. *~ Mr. SB #3274 has just entered the NatRox Server of Awesomeness. Have fun! ~ *Mr. SB: Hi. *SpongeBot678: Uh, hi. I left this server too, why am I here? *Mr. SB: Hey SpongeBot. You should ditch the ESB server. Looks very inactive to me. I already did. *Golfpecks256: Never ditch ESB my friend! I already did. *Golfpecks256: ESB is just running slow, that's all. What? For three months? *Golfpecks256: With the help of my chat meet ups project, I shall revive both the ESB chat, and its discord, haha. Yeah those chat meet ups, that were never authorized, and every single person on the planet, including blocked users are spammed dms about. Not to mention, you haven't even tried reviving discord yet. *SpongeBot678: Oh yeah. The video. sighs Why am I here?! *Mr. SB: I want to meet NatRox if that's possible? *PhillyDanTheG: Oh that's impossible I'm afraid. Unless you manage to wait 102,974 years from now. Why is Nat being dissed for being inactive? Why not for laughing at suicide? And why is Dan here?! He left the server too. *Mr. SB: shrugs Sounds good to me. thumbs up emoji Ew emojis. *Mr. SB: in a faint, elderly voice Okay, I have a white beard now. Is it time yet? What? How is he talking? This is discord, and not voice chat either. *'French narrator:' I also need a replacement. breaks off and time card goes black. Oh, that's not funny. *NatRox: Hello! *Mr. SB: How on earth are you still talking like a young chap? How on earth are we talking in the first place? *Mr. SB: SpongeBob SquarePants of course! video *NatRox: faints How does that still count as enough proof? And how do we know he fainted?! *'SpongeBob:' One server left! Uh-oh. *'Squidward:' What is it? *'SpongeBob:' Just a bit scared of this last one? *'Squidward:' Well. While you were visiting the past two, me and Patrick got discord accounts. So we'll enter the server with you. *'SpongeBob:' nervously M'kay. *'Patrick:' Ye, what's the server called? *'SpongeBob:' The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki.... Are you, freaking, kidding me? ZERO GLOBES?! I mean, diss on SBFW again?! Golf, there is one globe in the room. I mean. Did you learn anything from last time? You're currently at risk of being blocked, and as you "calmly" claimed in your defense, you were not personally attacking us last time. Except, you were. Then you basically called us out for being offended because, "we personally attack you too" and "it was all a joke." And yet, you insulted some users who have done absolutely nothing to you, including me, and I hadn't personally attacked you in ages at the time. So, if your personal attacks last time went down terribly, why do it again? Just why. Why would you do it again? Oh, and it gets worse. *'SpongeBob:' in sentence creating an arguement Yeah yeah. No way. That server is too toxic for a clean sponge like me. Toxic? TOXIC?! Why the hell are you calling us toxic?! It's like you want to be blocked. *MrSB: No but I can try and hook him up to discord. It'll take me a few minutes. For now, just chat with Mr. Squidward. Why has his name changed? *Golfpecks256: No comment. But I have to say, I love lasagna. Who knew Golf was Garfield all along? *Jasbre: May I ask why you are all invading this server's special on wiki privacy? May I ask why Jasbre is here? He's on wikibreak. *~ Hoopla fish #3277 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *~ Mr. K #3278 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *~ Sandy Cheeks #3279 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *~ Larry the Lobster #3280 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *~ Giant Clam #3281 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ What's happening? I can't read I'm on mobile! *Old Man Jenkins: I'm the king of spit! Bleh. I knew Old Man Jenkins was Bigfoot. I knew it. *Patchy: Where am I? puzzled *Potty: You're on your computer, dummy. *Patchy: Ah right. Patchy not caring, even though he has finally met SpongeBob, albeit on Discord. *Golfpecks256: Get outta here you scallywags! Go created your own server and rock. Bad grammar. *Mermaid Man: EVVVVVIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL! That song is evil! *Barnacle Boy: Quit doing that already. Golf, it's been a week, it's still kind of insensitive to bring Barnacle Boy here. No comment needed on Mermaid Man. *Sheldon Plankton: Ahahaha! I shall now invite my latest scheme. My friend Man Ray and I have created an account that's purely nasty. Say hello to the BIGGEST OF THE FOOTS. HIT IT! *~ Bigfoot #3301 has just entered the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki server. Have fun! ~ *Bigfoot: Bwahahahaha. Bleh, bleh, bleh. @everyone, @everyone, @everyone But Bigfoot changed his name to Sb29, no one cares that Sb29 was Bigfoot. I don't either, because I knew he was the whole time but anyway. Discord version :Painty the Pirate: Are you ready, kids? sounds can be heard in the background :@everyone: Aye-aye, Captain! :@Painty: I can't hear you! :@everyone: Aye-aye, Captain! :Painty: Ohhhhhhhh...! Who lives in a server under the sea? :@everyone: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Absorbent and funny and talkative is he? :@everyone: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: If nautical invites be something you wish, :@everyone: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Then join on the crib and talk like a fish! :Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: Ready? :Painty and Kids: SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! :Painty: SpongeBooobbbbb.... SquarePaaaaaaants! A-ha-ha-ha-ha! :plays his . We hear the seagulls again and the song ends *''ends'' So, what do I think of this episode. Well, as some ESB troll would say, it's a bleh from me. 0/1. It wasn't as bad as "SpongeBob visits FANDOM." As only a small part of this episode was a personal attack, but the personal attack was much worse than "SpongeBob visits FANDOM." That's it for today's review. I'm going to go back to laughing at Nick UK, thanks for reading, bye. Category:Blog posts